1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to cooking and storage systems.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
It is of course known to store food in refrigeration devices, such as fridges and freezers, and to heat or cook food in a variety of different oven types, such as microwave ovens, convection ovens and combination ovens which use a combination of microwave and conventional heating.
Often the refrigeration device and the cooking device are placed in close proximity to each other, which makes it convenient for a user to remove food from the refrigeration device and place it in the cooking device. In some cases this is done at the point of sale, in which case the food may be moved from the refrigeration device to the cooking device by the seller of the food product or by the purchaser. The latter method is sometimes used where food is sold at petrol service stations, and this allows customers to heat their own food products, either before or after paying for them, without involving the staff.